Westerlands
The '''Westerlands '''is a region in the west of the continent of Westeros. Before the Targaryen conquest, it was known as the Kingdom of the Rock. People from the Westerlands are known as westermen. The customary surname of bastards of noble origin born in the Westerlands is Hill. Its regional capital city is Lannisport, and the political center is Casterly Rock, the ancestral seat of House Lannister. The Westerlands are not the largest, most populous, or most fertile part of the realm, but they are the richest. Full of hills and crags, the land is dotted with mines from which pour gold and silver in astonishing quantities. There are gold mines at Casterly Rock, the Golden Tooth, Castamere, Nunn's Deep, and the Pendric Hills. According to semi-canon sources, there are settlements which become ghost towns once nearby mines stop producing ore. Besides farming, there is also some fishery in Lannisport and on Fair Isle. History Since King Daemon I Blackfyre took the Iron Throne from House Targaryen, and marched an army to the Westerlands not to conquer, but to repel the ironborn invaders every western House has sworn fealty to the Blackfyres. The Westerlands has seen several rebellions and inner conflicts during the Blackfyre reign. The Reynes rose up to oppose Lord Damon Lannister's decision of joining forces with the Targaryens in the Blackfyre Rebellion to begin with, capturing Lannisport and besieging Casterly Rock for a long time. The Reynes could have overthrown the Lannisters as Wardens of the West, if not for an invasion by Dagon Greyjoy. Unable to hold off the ironborn if they remained divided, a quick truce was called in order to protect their holdings. The fighting with the invaders remained indecisive until Daemon Blackfyre overcame the ironborn in Quelling the Kraken. The Great Spring Sickness of 210 AC tried the Westerlands as it did the rest of the continent. Lord Damon Lannister among others succumbed to this epidemic and was succeeded by Tybolt Lannister. In the Bloodraven Rebellion the Lannisters opted to side with the Targaryen invaders. This news wasn't considered pleasant by a lot of Westermen, and Houses Reyne, Crakehall, Tarbeck, Brax and Westerling declared a rebellion against their overlords. They had trouble solidifying their forces, however, while Lord Gerold Lannister's army had already subjugated the Tarbecks and was headed north. The Lannister host visited each rebel keep before they could mobilise, forcing them to swear allegiance and pay a fine for their misbehaviour. Finally at Castamere, after every other castle had been visited, Gerold proclaimed that the West would strike the Reach while their main host was fighting elsewhere. Although Bloodraven failed to take back the Seven Kingdoms, the Westerman's raids were largely overlooked when another conflict erupted immediately afterwards. Daena Blackfyre had sought support from Lord Gerold in order to sit the Iron Throne. Gerold demanded that Daena marry his son, but she refused. The western nobility was once again displeased with their liege's decisions, for many of them, including the Reynes, supported Aegor Bittersteel. Suppressing this rebellion proved more bloody, as Gerold had to march on Sarsfield, where he defeated the Westerling, Payne and Reyne forces descending from the hills. Lord Lefford submitted after hearing of his allies' defeat. Daena was held prisoner in all but name at Casterly Rock until she would marry Gerold's heir. In the end, Daena had to escape from the Westerlands to pursue her claim. Category:Westerlands Category:Westeros